1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to educational tools, and particularly to a reading stand that provides a convenient study platform and tools for improving reading skills.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reading is a basic skill that everyone in the world should possess. It is a form of communication that provides a solid foundation for imparting knowledge through formal education, expands the scope of the individual's environment through stories both fictional and non-fictional, and permits individuals to stay abreast of personal and worldly matters through letters, newspapers, emails, internet and the like.
For many who are developing their reading skills, studying, or reading for entertainment, there does not appear to be many tools to help make it a comfortable experience, much less one that actively invites one to improve. Most conventional book or reading stands are ones that can be placed atop a desk. They include a support base and a reading material support top usually disposed at an angle conducive for reading. These work well as a basic support for the book and other reading materials. However, they usually lack some convenience features, such as a means for keeping the pages open, especially for new and stiffly bound books, or a means to adjust the support top to a user's liking. While portable, this type of a conventional reading stand cannot be used for extended periods of reading without discomfort when the user sits or reclines on a floor, couch or bed.
There are other portable stands that are more comfortable for those sitting or reclining situations noted above, such as the current laptop desks and the like. One common variation includes a flat support for a laptop computer or reading materials and a cushioned back for comfortable placement on the user's lap. Another variation includes support legs that provide room between the support legs to place the stand over the user's lap. While comfortable, most do not include an angled support. Those that have an angled support usually do not have adjustable capability, or are limited in the adjustment range thereof.
One technique that educators utilize currently to improve one's reading and comprehension skills is to set timed goals on the material one reads. For example, the reader can set a goal of reading twenty pages in one-half an hour. Once met, the reader can improve by increasing the number of pages to read within the same set period, or further modify the parameters of time and pages. This can be facilitated by using conventional stopwatches or other timekeeping devices. However, it does not appear that any of the typical reading stands includes such timers.
In light of the above, it would be a benefit in the art of education tools to provide a reading stand that is comfortable to use and that includes integrated features for promoting study and improved reading skills. Thus, a reading stand solving the aforementioned problems is desired.